


Play with me

by zjuoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjuoo/pseuds/zjuoo
Summary: 말렉/알렉매그A님(@A_vilal)의 피아노 치는 말렉 연성(https://twitter.com/A_vilal/status/1018886169835155462)을 보고 짧게 적어보았습니다 :)





	Play with me

 

 

 

 

by. 말랭

* * *

 

 

 

 

“매그너스, 뭐 해요?”

“으응, 오랜만에 조율을 했거든. 소리가 잘 나나 하고.”

턱을 괴고 사뭇 진지하게 고민하던 매그너스는 제일 높은 옥타브의 것을 하나 눌렀다. 맑으면서도 울림이 오래 가고 또 깊고. 그의 것들은 오래 된 것들이 많았지만 그렇다고 해서 그게 낡았다는 뜻은 아니었다. 셔츠 앞 포켓의 행커치프를 꺼내 손을 닦아내고선 매그너스는 건반 앞에 놓인 의자 위로 가볍게 올라앉았다. 알렉은 얌전히 그의 선율을 듣기를 기대했지만 다소곳하게 두 손을 허벅지에 올린 동그란 뒷머리만 보일 뿐이었다. 매그너스? 의문이 끌어 올린 문장에 매그너스는 뒤를 돌았다. 오히려 그의 두 눈이 동그래졌다. 눈썹을 씰룩이자, 그제야 알겠다는 듯 매그너스는 손가락을 까딱였다.

“피아노를 칠 줄 안다면서.”

“지난번에 했던 얘기 기억하고 있네요.”

“난 너에 대해선 아무 것도 잊지 않아. 여기마저 오래되었다고 생각하면 오산이야, 천사님.”

까만 손톱이 콧대를 두드리고는 부드럽게 내려와 코끝의 갈리진 틈으로 사라졌다. 알렉은 코웃음을 치며 건반 위에 손을 올렸다. 칠 줄은 알았지 잘 치는 건 아니었다. 그리고 그 마저도 파라바타이가 피아노를 칠 줄 알아서였다. 지식마저 전이되는 건 아닌데, 제이스가 하는 건 다 해야 직성이 풀렸다. 그를 쫒아가는 게 전부였던 시절의 이야기. 알렉은 목을 가다듬으며 머릿속을 비웠다.

 

간단한 연주곡이었다. 누가 작곡했는지, 몇 년도에 작곡된 곡인지, 누구를 위한 곡인지는 전부 잊어버린, 단지 몸이 기억해서 칠 줄 아는 곡이었다. 자꾸 어깨가 맞닿길래 고개를 슬쩍 돌려보니 알렉의 손가락이 움직이는 걸 따라, 그의 작은 손이 허공 위에서 바쁘게 움직이고 있었다. 귀여워. 머리로만 그 문장을 생각하기 위해서 애쓰느라 반음 올려야 한다는 걸 알렉은 지나치고 말았다. 옆에서 키득거리는 소리가 들리자, 알렉은 입술을 옆으로 늘리며 샐쭉했다. 곡이 끝나면 그의 손가락을 꾹 한 번 눌러주고 싶었다. 까맣게 반질거리는 뭉툭한 손끝이 마치 자신이 누르지 못한 그 건반 같아서.

깊은 숨을 내쉬며 눈을 감았다 떴다. 작게 박수를 치던 손을 모아 볼 옆에 가져다 댄 매그너스의 얼굴에서 만족했다는 웃음이 푸슬푸슬 피어올랐다. 정말 별 거 아니었는데. 누가 보면 연주회라도 끝낸 줄 알 정도의 얼굴이었다. 뒷목이 간지러워 손으로 머리만 매만졌다.

“듣기 좋은 걸.”

“말이라도 고마워요.”

“내가 거짓말을 하는 것 같아, 알렉산더?”

“아뇨, 근데 좀.”

“좀?”

“쑥스러워서요.”

괜히 고개를 마주보고 싶지 않아서 재킷에 달린 지퍼를 툭툭 쳤다가 올렸다 내렸다를 했다. 매그너스는 장난스럽게 웃었다. 알렉은 아무 것도 없는 어깨를 털고 나서야 매그너스를 바라봤다.

 

“이제 당신 차례에요.”

“나?”

“네.”

“난 피아노 못 쳐.”

“네?”

알렉이 영 못 믿겠다는 얼굴이자 매그너스는 눈을 꿈뻑였다. 진짜야. 그럼에도 알렉이 말이 없자, 매그너스는 손을 위로 들어올렸다. 그리고 고개를 양 옆으로 까딱거리면서 손가락을 허공에 대고 두드렸다. 마치 그가 마법을 부리는 것처럼 부드러운 움직임이었지만, 아무런 소리가 나지 않았다.

“이런 건 잘 하지만.”

“피아노 배운 적은 없어요?”

“오, 알렉산더. 몇 백 년이나 산다는 게 누군가를 완벽하게 만들어주는 건 아니야.”

“…그렇네요.”

“물론 배웠었지. 엘튼한테도 배웠지만 소용이 없었어.”

처음 듣는 이름이라 알렉은 그를 빤히 바라봤다. 누구냐는 말 대신에 불필요한 단어만 얹게 될 까봐 그의 얼굴에 집중하기로 했다. 알렉이 꿍하고만 있으니 매그너스는 아하하, 하고 어색하게 웃었다.

“아무튼. 그렇게 배워서 래그노어에게 들려줬더니 저주만 퍼부었어. 그 손가락을 부러뜨려야 된다고 노발대발했지. 그래서 미리 지불한 레슨비는 그에게 좋은 키보드를 사주는 셈 쳤어.”

“내가, 알려줄게요.”

“할 수 있겠어?”

“못 할 건 없잖아요.”

“그래 좋아. 잘생긴 선생님이라면 언제든 오케이지.”

 

알렉에게 얼굴을 가까이 대면서 웃는 매그너스의 얼굴은 마치 아이의 것과 같았다. 당신이 했던 모든 걸 나도 겪게 해줘요. 내가 그 자리에 들어갈 수 있도록. 내가 그 기억을 채울 수 있도록. 어느 곳에서도 티가 나지 않았던 긴장감은 건반을 괜히 한 번 긁어보는 뭉툭한 손끝에서 들통이 났다. 내가 당신의 모든 것이 될 수 있도록. 알렉은 그의 팔 아래로 손을 넣어 매그너스의 손을 그의 손등 위로 올렸다. 같이 쳐 봐요. 그럼 당신도 할 수 있어요. 기분 좋은 콧소리가 음을 타고 주변으로 퍼져나갔다.

 

 

 

 


End file.
